A Village Falls
by Shiboito
Summary: CANCELLED The secret village of the Trees has fallen to the Akatsuki. However no one knows except the Hokage Tsunade herself. What wil happen to these ninja? And how did the akatsuki raze a super elite village? NaruHina
1. Prolouge: the Akatsuki Strikes

Summary: The secret village of the Trees has fallen to the Akatsuki. However no one knows except the Hokage Tsunade herself. What wil happen to these ninja? And how did the akatsuki raze a super elite village? NaruHina

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did i'd have to be one of ywo People, God or Masashi Kishimoto, I'm neither... BUT NEITHER ARE YOU! I only own this plot and my made up characters.

**Prolouge: The Akatsuki Strikes**

It had been a peaceful day, nothing had gone wrong so far and an attack was unexpected, unprepared for and unlikely. The perfect setting for the akatsuki to strike. The village was the Village of the Trees, It was not a hidden village, no it was a secret village, a very secretive village, (no one but the hokage knew about it) and it was teeming with super elite ninja each capable of taking down at least 10 ANBU with minor injuries. An attack was always unplanned since enemies only stumbled by it, and any hostile within a mile of the village was instantly killed by one of the ninja. Though, this was the first time the defence had been breached...

The sentry ninja were circling the village in he usual pattern, when disaster struck. Kisame came by, but... stronger... faster... smarter... more skillful... None stood a chance. It was odd really, the sentries were in groups of 5 and encircled the village 100 miles west of konoha, no spot was vulnerable to get through, the only way was to fight. But, a sinle akatsuki attacking 5 super elite ninja, with more coming, it was a brutal slaughter. With each vicious swipe a bninja was killed, noone could see him move. (A/N yes... this is kisame, my least favorite akatsuki, you'l understand how bad he owns after awhile) The bodies were piling up and after a mere 5 minutes the sentries were all dead, well, except for one. Myuumi Shiboito had gotten away, to alert the Prime Hokage, Shura-sama. (A/N Prime Kages are for secret villages, Kages are hidden villages) He was a very outgoing boy of 17, usually very cheerful and possibly noisy yet tends to maintain a quiet and calm state. He is also the Jinchuriki of the 8-tailed dragon, and a very skilled master in taijutsu and Fuuton (Air element), Katon, and Suiton ninjutsu. He wore a Black trenchcoat and black pants nder it. The trenchcoat was for his concealed weapons... The weighted chain, chained kata, and iron claws.He had red eyes, dark red eyes, with his blood line limit, the Gushingan with its ability to track heat, and pinpoint its location. His hair was in rthe same style as sasuke. His normally playful self had fallen into a paniced state. He flew off with air, hightening his speed to huge ammounts, attempting to get to the village before the enemy. He flew through the gates, through the village and into the Prime tower. "FATHER! BAD NEWS!" He said to the Prime Hokage Shura-sama, also his father. "All the sentries are dead, slaughtered by only one akatsuki member, he is unscratched father, should we evacuate, we only have an hour at most!"

"Son, if what you tell me is true, then take yout team and run, take 30 villagers with you. I'll stay here and get the other teams to evacuate other civilians. I'll also stay and fight. If all our sentries are dead, then that means that i'm the only one who has a chance." Shura sighed and leapt out the building to alert the teams.

"Father..." Shiboito said, afraid of what might happen to him, and went to gather civilians and his team.

"KOIGENSU!" Shiboito yelled to his friend Himitari Koigensu, a humorous boy of also 17, they had been friends since they're acadamy days and still are. Hes also very outgoing but more of a comedian than anything else. A very skilled ninja of taijutsu and Earth, Raiton (Lightning element), and Kage (shadow) ninjutsu. And also the jinchuriki of the 7-tailed badger. He turned around.

"Shiboito? I thought you had sentry duty." He asked with a questioning tone.

"No time koigensu wheres my sis? We need to round up 30 villagers and take them to other fire villages and get tyhe hell outta here or we'll all die, DON"T ASK QUESTIONS!"

"Last I saw she was at her house..." and thats all he could say till shiboito flew off to his house, koigensu in his wake.

"SKIAKA!" Shiboito yelled when he entered the house. A few minutes later his sister, Skiaka came down the stairs, she was a master at taijutsu and the only genjutsu user in the group, but a hell of a good one. She was also the only 16 yearold in the group. She wore a black miniskort and wore a red tanktop that showed her bellybutton. She had her hair into a low-tail and had the same red eyes as Shiboito. She was a nice girl, always helpful, and very wise. She was also quiet and serene but a vicious fighter.

"What is it nii-chan?" Skiaka asked her brother.

Shiboito told her what they had to do and she followed immediatly, team 11 Prime was off, and within minutes they got the needed number of villagers. They fled and got the villagers to safety within 30 minutes, they returned to see a great portion of the village in flames, their home, and Shiboito and Skiaka's father fighting kisame. And losing.

"I will not let you take this village! I will protect it with my life!" He said, while blood gushed out of the arm he'd lost. It' not that he was a weak Prime Kage its just that he was taken by suprise, he got his back slashed and his arm chopped off, and was barely clinging to life yet somehow... He was alive.

"My My you are a trouble some man aren't you? I should just finish you off now, and with that he sped forward, feinted, spun around to Shura's back... He was stabbed, he fell, and he died. An entire elite village, destroyed by a single akatsuki.

Seeing the immence strength of the akatsuki warrior and the death od thier father, the three fled. Not knowing what to do, What to think. All they knew is they had to alert the hokage, and tell her, that its time to begin "it".

"It" is a restriant put on everyone at birth, it is not put on, its just there. Its as if your soul does it. The team 11 prime know how to do it, but they lack the ability, it would take the chakra control of tsunade-sama, which they would soon have. They just had to get there in time.

Using Shiboitos air to travel the vast distance, they should reach the village in a day, a distance it takes most ninja 3 days.

A/N Going to be talking a lot here O:Shiboito U:Koigensu A:Skiaka

:TRAVELING:

O: "I can't believe this, father didn't stand a chance, we have to activate it, its the only way we can contend with the akatsuki."

U: "I agree Shioito, the swiftness of that assault was amazing, but it was done by only one ninja."

A: "Hey guys, you remember when Hakeo left the village?"

O: "Hai?"

U: "What about it?"

A: "He was, never found right, so maybe he went to the akatsui to teach them "it" it all fits in right? Kisame comes in and easily destroys most of the village, father gets killed, and the rest is destroyed."

U: "Yea, that makes perfect sence, i knew he was startin to turn traitor on us, damn missing nin. ARG! when I get my hands on the !"

O: "Calm down Koi, we still need to realease "it" on all the other ninja in konoha, we may stand a chance then, but... There is a jinchuriki in the village of konoha, and I'm concerned. What if we realease "it" and the bijuu comes out? We are vital for this battle and yet... we won't be able to fight. Except sis of course."

U: "Hmm never thought of that... this is bad, I we don't try to merge the demons with us then we're screwed."

A: "I heard that one off the sennin is very good at sealing, jariya i think his name is... anyway we maybe able to get a fusion jutsu out of him."

O: "I doubt he's in the village you know how the sennin are, always wandering"

U: "Actually, the jinchuriki is an apprentice of jaraiya, so I bet we could find him in the village."

O: "Oh, well thats convenient, we may have hope afterall, but I still doubt, one akatsuki without "It" realeased could beat 2 of our prime jounin, injured yes, ut beat them none the les, and with "it" realeased, they're power is multiplied to about 600, so thats 12 of our prime jounin with "it" realeased killed by a single akatsuki. Good lord."

U: "We're gonna have one hell of a war to help settle."

A: "How long do you think we have to help konoha train?"

O: "Well, they wanted to intimidate konoha, but "it" can only be realeased a day and you have to wait 3 years to use it again... So, three years. They won't waste time, and neiethe will we!"

U: "I'm with ya!"

A: "Me too."

And with that the three continued they're journey to konoha, unhindered so far, and with only a few hours left until the village is reached they stop and rest to eat.

A: "Nii-chan go get some wood, Koigensu get some water, i'll get some food."

They began foraging to feed thier starving stomachs. They hadn't eaten since they left and it was about time.

:After dinner:

They had traveled a few more hours almost to the gates of konoha, and when they finally arrived it was deja vuu all over again, a peaceful setting... Though, the exact conditions were imperfect for an akatsuki assault.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Ok, this is the first out of "three" (i say that cuz two were abandoned) fanfics that have gone over a single chapter. Lol wow, what an accomplishment... ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY! also i'm expecting to put in the naruhina intro at the end of this chapter or the next. I make everything up as I go along so...

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned naruto, it would probably be not as good as it is and naruto and hinata would be together right after the chuunin exam and naruto would be on team 8 etc. etc. so I don't own it.

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Team 11 Prime had finally reached the gates, relief washed over them, no more traveling. This was especially good for Shiboito because he had been using HIS chakra for almost a day straight. He was about to fall over and die... not really, but he felt like it. The gates were large and overwhelming in all thier splendor, but the three paid no attention. They had other things on their mind lie, what will they tell tsunade? what will happen now? how the hell are they gonna pay back the akatsuki for killing the Prime Hokage? When they looked up, the chuunin asked their bussiness and the responded that they had urgent bussiness with the hokage. They opened the gates and gave them an escort. They arrived at the tower.

They climbed the stairs, step after step. Thinking of what to say 'hey tsunade hope you don't mind we stay here after a single akatsuki wiped out our entire village easily.' Hell no would they say that! Hmm, only time would tell.

Damn, Tsunade was suprised when she noticed the ree headbands, she shooed off the chuunin and adressed the Team. "This is unexpected, usually you guys send us messages before you come here. What do you guys need now? I'\ve sent our latest intelligence report and yours was due yestarday..."

Shiboito cut her off "Tsunade-sama I am sorry but disaster has struck."

"Disaster?"

"Yes, the secret village has been destroyed"

Tsunade literally fell out of her seat, he was knocked off guard by the remark. "WHAT! WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID THAT VILLAGE GET DESTROYED?"

"We will fill you in with the details tsunade-sama. Just please calm down."

However that was out of the question: "CALM DOWN? IF THAT VILLAGE WAS RAZED THAN THE LEAF.. NO! ALL THE VILLAGES ARE AT RISK!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA PLEAE CALM DOWN!"

And so it went for quite a while. Until finally tsunade miraculously was out of breath. (is that even possible?)

A/N HAHA Dialouge Etsunade, OShiboito UKoigensu ASkiaka

O: "It happened all too quickly, I had been on sentry duty when a ninja came out and slew everyone. I got away by flight, and I arned my father but he stayed and fought."

U: "We evacuted 30 villagers and took them to the nearest town and returned to see most of the village in flames"

A: "Father was fighting a losing battle, his arm had been chopped off and his back slashed. He eventually fell to kisames blade. We fled to konoha, hoping that the other ninjas would as well."

O: "Here we are, but we have a proposition for you... andd an idea..."

E: "Which is?"

A: "I think, that the akatsuki have learned "it" from a missing-nin."

E: "The "Interspirit realease Technique"?"

U: "Yes, we also think that this may be our only hope for beatin the akatsuki, so I think we should learn about whats going..."

Just then 3 oasis (the sands secet village), 3 Thunder (Clouds secet), and 3 fog (mist secret) nins came in. "HOKAGE SAMA! TERRIBLE NEWS" they shouted in unison.

The nins related related the almost the exact same story to tsunade. Felled by a single akatsuki. Why they all came to leaf was a bit of a... confusion.

E: "Why didn't you guys go to your own villages? It makes sence to tel them of this problem... WAIT! I think i've figured something out.

O: 'that unusual' shiboito thought

E: "I think the akatsuki may have destoyed the secret villages in all countries, and since the countries have the exact same in quantity as the akatsuki are... We have three years.

A: "Yeah.. well I was about to tell you that was my theory but... these 9 came in so..."

E: "Very well, I have an Idea. But, I need more information before I can get this through. If our theory is correct, then my plan will work well. Come back when I call you"

A/N No more dialouge... FOR NOW MUAHHAHA

The three left the tower to meet the locals. They split up to get a good over view of the town.

:Shiboito meets the crew:

Shiboito did his little bout of introductions to a few people, none of which seemed interesting, until he met up with a kid with blonde hair, an orange and black shirt and pants, and... whiskers? He dismissed this little oddity. He looked at a picture he was carrying. Then to Shiboito, picture, Shibo, pic, Shibo. "Hey, by any chance are you Myuumi Shiboito?"

"Why yes I am. But how do you know? In fact just who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage! Tsunade-no-baachan wants you and me, and two others, and i've go just the two." Naruto was in his 17s, the same age as Shiboito, so he had someone to talk to atleast, but he was wondering what was going on. And what the hell this kid was talkin about.

They arrived at a rather large mansion-like estate. Naruto knocked on the door. "Whos house is this?" shiboito asked.

"One of my friends, Hyuuga Hinatas House, Her whole family lives here so it's gotta be huge."

A girl with long dark blue hair came into view, she wore a slightly baggy tan sweater and blue pants. Her eyes... they were... blind looking. But she could see just fine. "Kunichiha N-Naruto-kun." She said with a slight stutter. She liked him, he could tell right now. He expected naruto to just hug here in greeting, but it seemed that he was oblivious to the obvious. How sad. She turned to Shiboito "Kunichiha...?"

"Shiboito" Shiboito said, he really needed to get out some of his inhner matchmaker. he had no chance to use it in tree, but he probably could get it out here, but not yet. All things (like sex) must wait a certain time. They proceeded to another house, not nearly as prestigious as the last, not really even close, just a regular house. Instead of knocking, naruto banged on the door. When a boy with a pony-tail that oddly stuck up came out looking bored and tired. He had the Konoha jounin vest on and green cargo pants. He also had a small hooped earing on an ear.

"What the hell do you want naruto?" He said in an annoyed tone when he noticed Shiboito "Yo." was all he said.

"Tsunade-no-baachan needs us lazy-ass" he said to the lazy jounin "now come on Shikamaru!"

They made thier way to the tower and when they entered the hokages room that shiboito had been in only hours before.

"Shiboito, our suspisions have been revealed. I want you to go train with these 3 for 2 and a half years. Teach them everything you know and bring them back ten times as strong."

"NANI? I HAVE TO LEAVE AGAIN? WHY? WHATS GOING ON?"

Tsunade filled the three nins about what hhad happened, the existance of aa secret village and of the scheme she had. Sending them off with Shiboito in order to get stronger. Halfway through they had noticed the presence of Skiaka, Ino, Chouji, and Kiba, and Koigensu, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shino. All going away 2 and a haf years to train these nins to be able to fight the akatsuki.

Hinata didn't know what to do, first it was shock, two and a half years? then worry What will father say? and lastly.. realization... OH MY GOD! TWO AND A HALF YEARS WITH.. N-N-NARUTO-KUN? OH MY GOD! I'LL MAKE MYSELF LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT! and on and on. Obviously that long term crush Hinata has had on naruto lasted for quite awhile and naruto is still unknowing.

Shikamaru (as usual) Didn't give a shit.

Naruto was... doubtful of his new sensei. As old a him and still his sensei. He didn't take this as a reason to accept him as his sensei. "I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOU AS MY SENSEI UNLESS... you beat me in battle."

Shiboito was ticked, not at the two and a half year thing, but at this kid who thought he could beat him (he didn't know that he was the kyuubi vessel). he would show him. "all right meet me at the ramen shop then, ichiraku I think and we'll decide on a spot."

Tsunade... was interested in seeing just how good naruto was, even though he showed himself off many times, she only saw one or two battles. She was very interested indeed. "Alright, training area 27" She gave the directions to Shiboito. Be there in an hour if anyone wants to watch they may. Everyone else, you have 3 days to pack. Dismissed"

:Training area 27 an hour later:

Turns out everyone came to watch the battle betwen the two contestants. They wanted to see just how good these people were. And they ot what they wanted.

Naruto stepped up and got into a ready position and shiboito did the same. and when the bell sounded off the ninjas leaped into action.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto burst into multiple narutos and Shiboito activated his Gushingan and immediatly found the real one. He sped through the croud and nailed the real one in the stomach so hard all the clones burst. "Lucky shot TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The number of narutos was so vast Shiboito lost count at around 1000 but he foun the real one in a few seconds. But the problem was. Each clone had a swirling mini-hurricane of chakra in both of thier hands. "TAIJUU RASENGAN!" The narutos leaped toward the real one, a move shiboito hadn't expected, and rammed the rasengans all into the central one. Making a big rasengan about the size of a good sized speed boat.

"Oh my god..." Shiboito said as the huge ball came towards him. He couldn't see naruto behind the chakra but he knew if he threw up his defence it would break... but... That wasn't saying he couldn't use something else. He did a series of handseals and shot a small needle of chakra into the rasengan. Guided by shiboitos keen eye it found a weakness and plunged oward the center, makin the rasengan explode. Everyone flew a good 20 feet, those who didn't hit trees anyway. "Wow, that was... big" was all he could say after being thrown quite a distance. Naruto stood there panting. That took a lot of chakra so... he was weak.. good. Shiboito flew forward and expected a meaty thud of his fist when a clawed had grabbed his and burned it. "WHAT THE HELL?" When he got a good look he could see the demonic properties. It was he... the jinchuriki of the kyuubi. Good. Shiboito also activated his demonic powers and flew toward him far faster than naruto thought was possible even for a demon. (even though he doesn't know hes a demon yet.) A large bolt of fire flew at him and burned a good section of the forest. He still stood there, but this time with a tail and a shield of chakra. "Wow, you survived that."Shiboito put up his ultimate defence..

The ultimate defence of the myuumi works this way: in layers

1: Highspeed winds so fast that nothing can puncture through theoretically except chakra and really really strong dudes

2: Chakra to stop chakra

3: air less to stop lightning and fire

4: hottest possible temp

5: coldest possible temp

6:chakra surrounding the user

Once this defence is up almost nothing can puncture it except lasers and gravity.

Naruto didn't notice the defence as most people dont and shot a bold of chakra toward the defence. Normally this would cause a break because of the immence kyuubi chakra but shiboitos a jinchuriki too so it stopped. Naruto continueously pounded on the shield. To no avail and so it went on.Shiboito actually fell asleep during his pointless endeaveuar but was takin by suprise when naruto came from under him. "tsch, crafty." Shiboito did a series of hand seals and did his ultimate technique. The dawn of hell jutsu. The area would be filled with heatless fire for camo. The user would egnite on fire and blend in with his katon bunshins to help. the fire can get heat at any time at any place but only on the users will. Naruo was a sitting duck. The fire around him startd getting warmer until it started burning. He was paralysed by the pain. The bunshins and shiboito threw flaming weighted chains around naruto and constricted him until he passed out.

Hinata rushed in to help naruto once the fire died down. She, sakura, and tsunade tended to him while Shiboito walked over to his team, unscathed. except of course for the slight burn from narutos hand. The battle was won and naruto now knew who was stronger.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW PLZZLLE! I NEED REVIEWS I'M LONELY! ARG! NO! yess... send me reviews or i'll make a hobo shoe fire from your shoes


	3. Chapter 2: Assessment

So... i think i'm unloved with the lack of reviews, so please review, don't hold back please. i'm alone, o alone, like naruto. Also this will be naruhina but! i will have inochou (odd) and sasusaku in other fanfictions coming to all my fans oh yes.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto, if I did, my god, I see a light...**

**Chapter 2: Assessment**

After the little bout between sensei and student. Everyone had gotten packed, it was the day before they left toward the mountains, so Shiboito decided to get to know his students personally. They had a meeting at the very same spot that team 7 met kakashi.Naruto was glaring at his sensei, despite the fact he could learn a lot from him he was still hostile. Shiboito eyed him carelessly, he could beat him just as easily as he did before, but this time he would use his weapons.Hinata was looking at the floor as usual and glancing over at Naruto from time to time. But, when naruto saw her looking at him she turned her attntion to the floor and blushed. Shikamaru was a whole different story. He was laying down, bored looking, and staring at the clouds. Shiboito wondered as to why he was so bored but he dismissed it immediatly.

"Well, by now you guys should know that i'm Shiboito and that us 4 are gonna spend the next two and a half years in the mountains for training. First i'd like to be better aquainted with you guys and you with me. So, start by telling what you like, what you dislike, what your ambition is, and what you tend to do. I'll start, I like to sing and train my hardest. I dislike people who wrongly accuse me. I want to become the Prime Hokage as a succsessor of my father... and I tend to do random things at random times for random reasons." he said getting slightly confused looks most likely from his last comment. "Next" He looked at Shikamaru.

"Jeez, so troublesome. I like to watch clouds, I hate missions gone wrong and troublesome things, i have no ambition, and i tend to say 'so troublesome'" He stopped there.

"next" he looked at naruto.

"I like ramen, and i dislike you sensei, my ambition is to become hokage, and i tend to eat ramen."

"We have a lot in common, next"

"Ano.. u-um I l-like... u-um people who don't l-look down o-on me. I dislike p-people who d-do. My a-ambition is to b-become recognized by one g-group of people and two o-others especially... I tend to f-faint." She looked down again.

"Well, I guess thats about it right, NOPE! go to training area 19 i need an assesment." He leaped to the training site.

"Jeez"

:19:

"Bout time." Shiboito said , him being here faster than anyof them within a long shot. He smirked as his new students came in at a considerably later time that him. (though it was only a minute) "I need to teach you guys some flying jutsus. Anyway go through you taijutsu real quick like"

Hinata stepped up and went through her Jyuuken, noithing really out of place, except force, but this is needed for jyuuken so its all good. Shikamaru, strangely lazy and efficient at the same time, it was a style he hadn't seen before, must be the naras style. Naruto on the otherhand, though he had seen it before was terrible. It was incomplete, dure he uses things to his advantage but he might as well challenge someone to sissyslap combat for his technique. He made up for it in speed stamina and strength though, so he could become very powerful. Taijutsu wise anyway. Next was ninjutsu, Naruto having an excessive use of kage bunshin but effective use of it. Plus a few odd jutsu. Hinata had a small amount of ninjutsu at her disposal, he intended to change that. Sure a few kage bunshin were made but she collapsed afterward. Shikamaru revived her with some of his chakra to relace her lost chakra. Shikamaru offered an extensive use of ninjutsu, mainly shadow, actually all shadow, some preety dangerous ones too. Such as one that tore apart a dummy with minimal use of chakra. Lastly genjutsu. Shikamaru offering a few and only a few minor ones, bunshin replace ment transform HUR DUR! Naruto had the same ones but his bunshins were horrible. But he had kage bunshin so it was all good, well no. He needed more genjutsu. Hinata on the other hand had a rather large arays of some preety strong genjutsus.

They were about to depart when Shiboito suddenly remembered something. "We still need to do weapons and sparring and i must show my stuff sorry I forgot, so get on back HMEA!" Hinata performed kaiten and hit enemies in vital spots in 360 degrees around her. He was impressed, clearly.. "GOD DAMN! WHAT THE HELL? ahem very good" Shikamaru, came up with a very organized set of diversions, traps, and a very deadly finishing move. 'note to self: don't screw with shikamaru when he has a few weapons' Next came naruto, he was accurate but he lacked the godlyness of the others. After that they sparred, (which I find to troublesome to go into detail about) Naruto used EVERYTHING to his advantage, and ended up beating hinata and Shikamaru, which shiboito found suprising. Even though Shikamaru just about killed him. Shikamaru bested Hinata, but only because the kid must be a genius (which he is). And finally...

"Ok guys, are you ready? This is what I hope you guys to all become the equivalents of. First, defence is the best offence, naruto, this is what you were up against." He turned on his ultimate defence, and picked up a rock with air and threw it at it. It flew off so fast that it flew through 3 trees and split them in half with a half centimeter rock. He shut off his first layer. He then got naruto to ram a rasengan into his second layer, which was simply absorbed. He shut off the next layer and got a kage bunshin to shoot fire at his next layer, which was snuffed out. He turned off the next layer and thn picked up a boulder with air and threw it at himself. upon contact it melted and evaporated, a boulder, reduced to vapor. (is that even possible? Just a little heads up on just how hot it is.) The 3 students stared in awe but as it got out of the shield it turned into liquid again and burned the ground. Shiboito airlifted it up and thrust it into his next layer, where it turned into a roch and then shattered from extreame cold. Then he got naruto to ram another rasengan into his next layer. This time it wasn't absorbed, it was about to be thrown in to him with 3 times the strength when shiboito pushed him away. He was clearly weakened by that.

"Next, is my weapons" He threw off his cloak and the 3 gasped, multiple sets of extreamly long chains were draped around his body. He did a series of handseals and the chains realeased them self and floated around the exact opposite way a brick does. A kata with a blade as long as a battle sythes. He threw it, grasped the schain, redirected it and cut down a tree, he caught it when it came by and grasped the other long kata and threw them both in opposite directions, and they began circling him and leaving a wake of destruction while being guided by air jutsu he placed. He picked up chained javelin and threw it at a tree and pulled the tree out of the ground and swung the tree into another, while using another to do the same thing. He used a jutsu to continue this, while using flying meteors (big chained pointy things) to hit two dummies to bring them toward himself. He kicked the dummies breaking them in half from the momentum. He then got two quater javelins and threw them into another dummy's head, he pulled them and the head twisted off.

"Wow..." Naruo said when the destruction was finished, he was amazed at the godlyness of it all. The other 2 wre speechless, nothing had done anything to that effect before.

"Lastly, my genjutsu since you've seen my best ninjutsu." He did another series of handseals and trtured them all to half the extreamity of itachi. "well thats all." He looked at his panting students, and left them there, the ...

REVIEW! and the reason Shibo was amazed by hinata is cuz she seemed SEEMED weak. HA! Go hinata


	4. Chapter 3: Good Bye Konoha

Finally, never thought i'd see this day, 5 REVIEWS! YAY! its time to update, now... I want to thank you all for reviewing, but at the same time ask, WHY! WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG! oh well its done anyway sooo... lets fhave a better chapter than last time. (I hated the last chapter it just seemed so... no... WAS so horrible. I'll do better this time Promise, though i just got up so how much better is a matter of if i feel like going over it) SO LETS GO!

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto or anything copyrighted in this fanfic, and if I did, well ain't I just the cats pajamas?**

**Claimer: I own Shiboito Skiaka, This Plot and my friend owns Koigensu**

**Chapter 3: Good Bye Konoha**

Naruto looked back at Konoha, a few minutes before he had to leave, he decided to have some ramen at Ichiraku's before he left having to train under his rival who beat him without trying. This would be a long two and a half years. He needed to carry a last minute memory of his favorite restraunt, he didn't know when he'd be able to have ramen again. Of course he forgot that Shiboito loved ramen too so he really didn't need to worry about not getting ramen, but nonetheless.

Hinata had left her father, the one who had given her such hardships in the past, the one that was so cold after her mother died, the one who brought her down to the level considered as a weakling. She was, glad about leaving, but at the same time, deep down, she'd miss that cold hearted father of hers. She started down the road to Ichirakus for some breakfast, in order to avoid her father she left before they got up. And guess who got there first, Naruto.

Shikamaru stared at his alarm clock, 15 minutes before he had to be at the gates, he pushed the snooze alarm.

"Ohayo N-Naruto-kun.."

"Ohayo Hinata! Come on what do you want? The Misos preety good, or maybe the beef? Heck anythings good here, I just eat one of each. Which do you want?"

"I-I'll h-have the Miso ramen please" The old man at the shack nodded and started his cooking regime, while Hinata sat down next to Naruto. A preety bold move for Hinata. The ramen was served and they ate at thier respective paces, Hinata, reasonably slow, and naruto, well you know the rest. Naruto finished his before Hinata finished three quarters of hers.

Shikamaru finally got up 7 minutes before he had to go, he got ready faster than anyone had expected, and started leaping roof to roof to the gates, he stopped by Ichirakus when he saw Naruto and Hinata "Guys we have two minutes, we have to go. Geez this is troublesome" By the time he got there they had finished and were also about to leave. They leaped to the gates to find the remaining rookie nine, Shiboito, Koigensu, And Skiaka. They met as the sun was a little over the horizon and the heaven light began to make an appearance. (you know those little rays of light that appears after the sun rises and they are in little bands?) They said thier greetings as another hour awaited them to see thier friends, over the hardships they faced, and the enemies they had encountered, most rivals were still rivals, but new friendships had formed in the time since the first chuunin exam, and they would not see each other for a long time. They headed off, to the north, subtle conversation passed between them to pass the time. But the time was growing thin, and they started making promises, to never forget eachother, to come back many times stronger than they were, and last of all, to fight with them when they met next. They arrived at a fork in the road. The Black woods at the center, the Red mountains at the right, and the white beaches to the left. It was time to part.

"see ya sis, Later Koi. Remember to write, inform us of your progress," He leaned in to whisper "_And don't foget the plan"_

"Wouldn't even consider forgetin'." Koigensu responded

"I guess I'll try to remember, and don't you forget eiether." Skiaka answered.

The rookie nine also had some long goodbyes, and It was far more dramatic than necessary. It lasted about 5 minutes and the time to say good byes was over, they left Skiaka, Ino, Chouji, and Kiba to the white beaches, Koigensu, Sasuke, Shino, and Sakura to the Black woods, and Shiboito, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru to the Red Mountains. The spread off. The last parting looks at eachother was the last thing they saw of thier frineds for the next two and a half years, or was it?...

((A/N Ok, i'm thinkin, i'll make seperate stories of Skiakas group and Koigensus group, BUT! I must say this, due to a plot Idea that I have, THESE STORIES MUST TRY TO REMAIN AROUND THE SAME TIME! SO YOU MUST REVIEW! If one story doesn't have enough reviews, then the plot will get screwed up and it won't work. I'll try to get my friend to write koigensus part, but hes not really the writing type so it will probably be all written by me but thats not really what I want... but if it has to be that way i'll do it that way... now for the plot idea))

"Well guys sure took a long time saying good bye don't ya think?" Shiboito stated

"What do you expect? We're not gonna see em for two and a half years!" Naruto retorted

"Actually no... since I can't keep a secret and have to blow it like this... We're going to see them every six months."

((A/n Six months will be probably 15 reviews, every 15 reviews, the three teams will meet so... keep those reviews up i need to put in more motive aparently))

"NANI! REALLY! AWESOME!" Naruto exlaimed

"Ano, S-Shibo-sensei is that true?"

"Thats probably gonna be more troublesome but it would be nice"

"You'll see for yourself" And he fell silent, over the three hours over which they traveled through the forest to the mountains, the terrain began to get hilly, then rocky, thn after while they neared a steep mountain. It had red soil on it but it was mostly covered with sakura trees and some red plants on the ground, hence the name. But it was still a beautiful place. suddenly Shiboito topped them, activated his bloodline and looked around care fully. He went after a rabbit and tried to undo a non-existant genjutsu. The rabbit maintained its form and Shibo let him go.

"Good No spies around so they don't know of my hideout. well," He did a seal series none of them had seen before with seals they never say before, Tortise, Butterfly, monkey, Fox, Hare, Tiger, Ram "KAI!" suddenly a door appeared on the rock wall ahead of them, Shiboito opened it and pushed them inside then redid the genjutsu.

"Welcome to my crib, here you will learn to be better ninjas, much better ninjas, you will be staying here for a long time so... get used to it. But first" He pulls out a scroll "master each one of these tequniques, they involve things that are simple yet are simpler if done correctly with chakra. " ((A/N Damewren if you are reading this an it sounds extreamly familliar, yes i did get it from your story, I loved it and I needed to use that part, it would really help me later on so if you would not hate me for the rest of your life that would be great as a compensation READ TWO HALVES!)) They skimmed through the list title a hundred things you can do with chakra. Naruto was the first to complain.

"why do we have to do ths stupid stuff, its not like it would help us in a fight I mean, how would cleaning the floor beat an akatsuki?"

"Geez this is so troublesome."

"Ano Shibo-sensei, how long will this take?"

"Depends, How good are you at contolling chakra" Shiboito said looking at Naruto

"Not... too... great"

"then a good portion of the first 6 months, maybe the first year. took me a few months but it was preety easy. Just time consuming."

"Awww... I wanna learn the strong stuff now!"

"Too bad"

Shiboito held up the scroll, "The first thing is floor cleaning, just make a sheet of chakra and roll it in toward you, go to whatever room you guys want and start in there, don't start off too strong or you'll sratch my floor and i will rip your lungs out through your toe..." Shiboito smirked at thier faces of imagining pain like that "However, If you refinish it for me I might be nice. Finishers in the cabinet" He walked off into his room.

Naruto went upstairs into a room reasonably sized about the same as his old bedroo, he was comfortable with the size and started trying to do the cleaning, he scartched the floor, everywhere. And he just about Sh himself, he rushed to the cleaning cabinet and found it immediatly, then he rushed to hinata for help.

"Ano, your doing it too forcefully just start off weak then go a little stronger as you go along, it'll go really well when its ddone and you'll have it, see? i'm already done." There was a pile of dirt at her feet and shye smiled, showing naruto how to do it, they got the floor refinished and cleaned before shiboito came and checked up, Shikamaru had done it too and was now sleeping on his bed, Naruto finished and he smelled Refinisher in the air, 'he scratched my damn floor' Hinatas was also done.

'this is gonna be a loooong two and a half years, what with a shy girl a lazy genius and an overpowering ...'

Shiboito explained the next few exersizes and left again.

and that is the next chapter,

Good guys "REVIEW"

Evil chars "OR DIE!"

and read THE FIFTH HOUSE!


	5. Chapter 4: Training, Phase 2

So... I'm back from vacation guys.. And as compensation for my away tme... A 5 PAGE CHAPTER TODAY! I hope you enjoy this because I think this will be a better chappie than all the rest I can feel it... REVIEW! and REVIEW A FIFTH HOUSE!

**Disclaimer: don't own anything in here except**

**Claimer: i own my plot, Shiboito, skiaka, and Koigensu is owned by my friend.**

**Chapter 4: Training, Phase Two**

A four months had passed since they had gotten that scroll, and it was finally finished, the three nins complimented eachother in every way. Hinata could control it better and could explain how the control could be used better, Shikamaru could figure out how it could be made easier to do. While naruto could gauge the neccisary amount of strength needed in a short time with his Kage Bunshin. Now, a new challenge awaited them...

The day started normally, everyone went down to breakfast being served by Shiboito usually, who today had made a breakfast feast, with a huge stack of pancakes, waffles, bagles, and varius other things. With a huge fruit salad in a bowl. And it was a recipe for disaster, the one thing no one in this house wanted... Leftovers. Each ate as much as possible when they thought about leftovers, but they could only muster so much. Thay all ended up eating so much that they couldn't move very comfortably for the next thirty minutes. Shiboito was the first up.

"Well, now that we can move now, I think its about time for a little training, warm up for taijutsu for an hour or two and meet me in the courtyard." He walked off with heavy weights strapped to his shins and started running around the house.

:2 hours later:

The four were now able to move with no limitations as of now and they began the introduction to the style. Shiboito got into his taijutsu stance his left arm was over his naval in a claw like form facing down while his right hand was also in a claw like form below his naval facing upward. He was slightly crouched. "This is konoki's famous style, Kyuutai no Purotekushon, it involves a circular movement of the arms to block, now I am crouched because if I wasn't I would have to bend to stop lower punches, this stance isn't really a very defencive stance, though it is when you first start learning it. What happens is you need to be able to dodge and then use your arms to open your opponent. Now... KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" A dragon appeared. "I may focus on pheonixes but I can summon dragons too. Now, back on subject Ryu Ishu will assist me in showing you this style" They bowed to eachother (the dragons standing on two legs of course) and got into thier respective positions the dragon in the dragon stance with his right arm at eye level and his left arm right next to his elbow in claw like positions, complimenting the claws, and one foot two feet infront of the other.

"Now a key asset to this stance is speed, if an opponent attachs to the top, bring your lower hand up to grab it, yank it and attack, he will be off balance and it will be the perfect time. Lower attacks take your higher hand, and do the same thing. Not Ishu attack higher, slowly... now stop right there. What you will do is this." His lowerhand, his left did a circular motion covering his lower half in a split second then landing on the dragons arm. "Now, since I needed you to see it in detail I slowed down a lot. But like I said this takes speed. The whole circle move is ment to gain momentum on the attack" He pulled the dragons arm and did a barrage of punches that never made contact. "That is half the defence another defencive maneuver"

The dragon did another punch, a little lower this time. Shiboito dodged it quickly and got behind him and did another barrage of punches. "Once again, speed is everything."

Now onto offence, the first thing to do is get your opponent open, shoot forward get onto thier wrists, throw thier arms away and hit them with everything, but before we can do offence I need to teach you juutai jutsus, and hitoshirezu jutsus. Its quite simple really, do a few handseals, then hold in that chakra that had been molded in its same shape, or ones without handseals, don't let it become visible and then when you are ready to release it put a lot of chakra into it and use it, take rasengan for example, now rasengan has been commonly used in konoki as well as chidori but rasengan will be the thing I will use right now to show you hitoshirezu jutsus. Make a rasengan" A rsengan forms in his hands "But don't let it have too much chakra" The ball disappears.

"Put up your shield Ishu" the dragon blows a green flame in the air which lands on him and covers him "This can be quickly used for a suprise technique" He runs forward and his hand is mearly inches away before a full fledged rasengan is made in his hand, it collides with the shield which breaks and sends the dragon flying.

"Hitoshirezu jutsus are easier to do, but can be a little obvious to higher level nins, a juutai jutsu like the chidori can be hitoshirezu inside your body instead of out, just do the handseals and hold it in." He did the handseals for the chidori, then ran at the dragon who had his shield back up, shiboito ran at him and released the chidori, mere inches away once again. It punctured the shield and the dragons shoulder, which healed because thats how dragons do. "Now onto offensive moves, but first, if you feel the need to change hitoshirezu or juutai jutsus, DISCHARGE THE OLD ONE FIRST! Now first, break the enemy out of thier stance, then unload everything you have, like so..." With tremendous speed he threw away the dragons arms, threw a barrage of punches then realeased what looked like a hidden rasengan but wasn't somehow.

"Now, that technique is called the Sho yarri it starts in a ball form but on impact quickly surrounds the point of contact and flies in at a split second, stabbing the opponent in every dirction, however, it doesn't ever pierce the skin , instead it enters through the tenketsu, which is automatic and uncontrolled so it can be done without guidence, so non-hyuuga members can use it. And it hurts like a beast too. You won't be taught this until much later, probably after you finish taijutsu."

They started sparring, the fights were preety decent for the first times, but it still lacked key components, each different foreach, Shikamaru was slightly sluggish as taijutsu wan't his thing, naruto couldn't get the hidden thing down, and hinata wasn't all that good at breaking the stance, they practised for few hours and finished up, and had dinner. Over dinner they disussed things "The reason for me giving you this taijutsu is because its a great group taijutsu, one can break te stance, while the others pound on them then while his stance is broken the first guy can use a jutsu, but trust me when I say this, you need to become very good friends and share your secrets with this taijutsu, so please, sometime soon, talk to eachother about anything and everything ok? And naruto this means telling them about why you are special. I'm going to bed, you guys will have some special training in the morning, so be ready" he walked off thinking 'oh yes... very special'

:THE NEXT DAY:

Naruto got up, excited, this special training would make him way stronger right? Right?

Hinata got up slowly she wanted to know what this training was but she was sort of suspicious.

Shikamaru sat up, looked at the clock, and hit the snooe alarm, five minutes later he went ino the kitchin to meet the others.

"Shibo-sensei, what is this training?" Naruto said when he was done eating.

"when everyones done you'll see naruto" a few minutes later they were guided up to a room covered in seals. "This, is the intensive training room, its small yes, but its ment to practice jutsus in, such as the one i'm about to get you guys to learn, its called..." He pushed them into the room and shut the door "THE GET TO KNOW EACHOTHER BETTER JUTSU!"

Naruto shouted from the otherside "HEY! LET US OUT!"

"Well, naruto, it'll only delay us if you guys don't become very close friends, so... twenty four hours, food is dispenced regularly, waste goes in the seal covered bucket, bathroom is on the right ENJOY!" he walked off, leaving them to talk about eachother.

"Ano... I guess i'll go first, my family is preety rough, well they are now that mother was killed by the kyuubi, they push me very hard and they don't think i'm strong enough for anything" She had bewen much more able to talk with this time around these guys "my sister looks so much like my mother, I just can't hurt her during spars and thats thier reasoning, I've shown better results on missions, but they think its all lies to try to get me some family help, so they still don't think i'm strong enough, until very recently, when I got mad at Hanabi and then beat her senseless during a spar, they have started to lighten up, but still, they doubt my stength. Its really hard..." she was cut off by naruto

"you're not weak hinata-chan" said naruto who had gained a new respect for hinata and added a chan to the end.

Hinata was taken aback by this, not only did he acknowlage her strength, he called her hinata_-chan_ "A-arigatou naruto-kun..." and she continued with her life story with the occasiounal reassurence from naruto.

Naruto went next "I've been hated all my life with few friends until when I was almost through my genin years, my mother and father are dead, everyone shunned and hated me for something I couldn't control, I've been alone for so long its rediculous... do you guys know the story of the kyuubi?"

"Hai" they say in unison

"Well, everyting you know about that is wrong, you see, the kyuubi came to protect against something of which no regular human can see, it was a demon who was bent on destroying konoha, unfortunatly, that demon was so close to konoha, that it looked like the kyuubi was attacking konoha, the attacking demon was killed by the kyuubi, but a few moments after the kyuubi calmed down, the yondaime, believe it or not didn't KILL the kyuubi, instead he sealed it inside a small boy. How do I know all this?" 'I hope they don't hate me for this' Naruto thought

"How?" Hinata asked

"... because... I... am... that..boy" He broke down into silent tears and got away from the quickly in a corner, he expected a, OH MY GOD! YOUR THE ONE WHO KILLED MY MOTHER, or something like that, instead a comforting embrace came from Hinata and reassuring words from Shikamaru, who was still laying down on a bed that was made by a seal.

"Naruto-kun (sob) I never knew, i'll make sure you're never alone again" Hinata said slightly sobbing from all he has to go through, blushing from suddenly hugging him without thinking.

"I figured you'd do that, its not all too much to worry about man, we know the real you too well to be scared of anything inside of you, I figured it out a long time ago, back when we were still in the acadamy, I respected you for being what you are without some thing inside you directing you. We're here for you man."

"Arigatou so much" He thanked his friends, it meant so much to him for them to be so suppotive of him, and accept him for who he really is.

Once Naruto calmed down and finished up Shikamaru started with his life story "well, my dad is preety much the same as me while my mom nags him relentlessly, with me being nagged a little too" He continued for awhile longer until they slept, it being a long time since they were put in this room, they felt that they could trust each other more now.

:The next day:

Hinata awoke and fixed them breakfast, and after a few minutes of breakfast Shiboito came to the door and opened it "All who have revealed everything to thier respective persons please go through this door, and those who haven't and those who have something to be said to please stay back" He said in a mocking regal like manner.

Shikamaru stepped forward and went through the door, followed by naruto then by hinata, however when naruto tried to go throughhe was blown back by air and he crashed into hinata.

"Shoulda listened, those who have something left to say and those who have something to be said to will stay. twenty four hours" He closed the door "this charm on the door told me of everything you said and I see something missing, I guess i'll just train Shikamaru for now" He left the two in the room while he left and started trying to teach Shikamaru ways to speed up his body movements.

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled, he didnt want to be stuck in here again, he knew it was hopeless but he compiled over everything 'there isn't anything i've not told Hinata that directly concerns her' "Hey Hinata-chan are you holding back anything?"

Hinata felt guilty, but she had to let it go sometime, this was her biggest chance to reveal her feelings about naruto, the one she had admired for so long, the one she made her role-model, the one she loved. She was scared however as to how he would react, though she suddenly thought about something, he was scared to lose her before, and now he likes her more than ever, now maybe she could take it a step further. "Actually yes Naruto-kun, but it didn't feel right to tell you with Shikamaru around... I've always watched you Naruto-kun, you've always been my inspiration and you have always helped me by being my role-model, in fact Naruto I..I..."

"you what hinata-chan?"

"...I've l...loved you Naruto-kun for a long time, you were never alone, for ever since I saw how strong you remained after all the things you went through i've loved you..." she starts crying a little while naruto is stricken, hes never experienced something like this before, he felt as if everything had been cleared away, there never was any kyuubi, there was never any hate, any shunning, just him and Hinata-chan, he always felt a little something for hinata, but he never knew what. It just seemed so... different he didn't know what it was, but he figured it out, he loved her too

"I'm sorry Hinata"

Hinata's eyes widened 'oh no...' she started crying more, 'don't tell me he doesn't like me...'

"I'm sorry... I hadn't realized it sooner, you wouldn't have had to hold it in. I always thought you were a wierd person too, but it turns out that feeling I had felt when you were around wasn't because you were wierd... It was because" He hugged her tightly and lovingly in a warm embrace "I love you too Hina-chan" Hinata stopped crying and looed up and wrapped her arms around him and looked up. Thier eyes me for the longest time ever, they had never been this close before, and they never had this look in thier eyes, pure happyness, pure joy, pure love. They tilted thier heads and thier lips met in a long passionate kiss, both thier first real kiss, it seemed like hours to both and they were so happy. They broke the kiss and laid down on a bed, holding eachother in thier arms. They fell asleep, despite the fact that it was only noon, they slept on that bed, dreaming about eachother, about thier lives together.

Unfortunatly Shiboito decided to let them go only on twelve hours instead of twenty-four since the confession was all that was left and when he saw them there he knew his plan to get thos two together had worked... though a little too well. He got them up and told them that they were about to go to town for a bit so they could get some stuff. He woke them up.

MUAH HA HA! FLUFF! This is the introduction to the naruhina stuff DUHR DEE DUHR! so... REVIEW!

bad guyzz: OR DYE... wait no... DIE!

Tree's

Malice dragon

Delayed jutsu

Orb of protection

Hidden Jutsu


	6. Chapter 5: First Date

**WARNING! UNABLE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL I HAVE 10 REVIEWS ON THIS, THE WHITE BEACHES, AND THE BLACK WOODS (I know that I also need to get those storys to chapter 6 but i'll worry bout that later)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own em**

**Claimer: I own my junk Koigensu owns koigensu**

**Chapter 5: First Date**

"So... we're going to the city tommorow? will we meet the others?" Naruto asked

"Possibly, if they remember to come, but you know" Shiboito leaned in and whispered in Naruto's ear "You should worry more about Hinata than anything else"

"Geez sensei you and your nagging" He whispered back

"Anyway" Shiboito straightened up. "Just buy some stuff, we'll be there for like two days, first day is just to screw around and I expect that we'll meet them sometime along the day. Do get ready we leave in twenty minutes." He went to his room to get ready while the others did the same.

"Um... Hina-chan you wanna go anywhere with me when we get to town?" Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Hinata

"Of course Naruto-kun" She leaned in and kissed him they reamined there locked in a kiss and came up for air.

"Ain't they cute?" Shiboito asked Shikamaru jokingly "You got a girlfriend in one of the groups?"

"Nah... too troublesome"

"I doubt that you'll think that later, for you see, one of the girls in konoha likes you"

"Who Ino?"

"Dang your fast"

"Yeah i've known, and I kinda like her too, its just too troublesome to make it official"

"You're too lazy for your own good you know?"

"sure" Shikamaru walked off without a care in the world

"I thought you didn't like to hurt girls?"

"I hate it"

"You're hurting her without telling her your feelings, far worse then if you had stabbed her with twelve kunai" With that Shiboito jumped up and grabbed a rafter and flipped off it and grabbed another, doing aerial acrobatics across his house, a usual routine for him.

Shikamaru thought about that, and he decided, no matter how troublesome it could be he would tell Ino about what he felt.

"You guys ready to go?" said an eager Naruto

"Yeah if Shibo-sensei would hurry his ass up" Shikamaru said

Shiboito suddenly appeared behind them "I'm right here DUHR DEE DUHR" Everyone jumped and turned around "lets go then!" He walked out the door followed by his students, scared nearly crapless by his usual antics, but despite how many times he does that, they still got so freaked when he did it. They traveled for about twenty minutes when Naruto already started complaining

"can we please go faster? I wanna get there sooner"

"Fine," Shiboto picked them up with air and covered them with fire and they shot out at probably faster that mach 2, which ended up getting them there in five seconds. Two sonic booms met them when they landed, ruffling their hairs. "happy now Naruto?"

"Sure"

_Very Short Term Flashback_

_Shiboito noticed a blue light flicker across the sky 'So... Koi made it' Then he noticed another flaming ball 'and theres sis' He put a hidden comunicater in his ear._

_End_

"well, you guys stay in the east end of the city ok? Its a huge city so take these communicaters, meet by that" He points to a... "fountain at 5:00" He jumped onto a roof and traveled down aund the city He switched his communicater to Skiaka and Koigensu's channel "meet by the tower"

"Aight!" koigensu responed

"fine" Skiaka answered

A few minutes later three nins met at the humungous tower "Hows it going so far?" Koigensu asked

"Preety nice" Shiboito responded

"I don't think they'll be able to completly master the defence" Skiaka said

"Only because of how royally hard it is!" Koigensu retorted "I could never get it, but I have my own defence"

"Waste of chakra" Shiboito said trying to make himself superior

"WHY YOU!"

:NaruHina:

"Naruto-kun what do you want to do" Hinata said while leaning on her boyfriend

"I dunno Hina-chan" Naruto responded, his arm around her waist

"you wanna go shopping?"

"Sure" They went to a large mall and went inide, they stopped by a kimono shop and shopped around for some nice for both of them, after all, golden week was on the same week as the next trip, so they needed something to wear. They moved over to some very beautiful kimonos, they grabbed a few kimonos and went into the fitting rooms. Naruto came out first, he had to wait a few minutes for Hinata but when she came out... he was amazed. He stared. For probably three minutes, causing Hinata to blush.

"Ano... do you like it?"

"You're beautiful..." And she was, it complimented her figure completly, but not just that, the designs and color schemes matched her fully. It was blue with black ravens on places around it, the Obi was tan. Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Well," he looked at Naruto's kimono "Its nice, I like it. But I don't think Kimonos are your thing Naruto, you look funny if anything" She giggled while Naruto fake frowned "Gomenasai naruto-kun"

"I'm joking Hinata, jeez" He laughed at her gullibility.

They continued shopping for a few hours, never a dull moment. (wow never a dull moment? amazing)

:Shikamaru; 4:55:

Shikamaru was loking at the clouds on a bench near the fountain, when a familiar movement, with familiar colors caught his eye. It laid down on the bench next to him and joined him. "Ino... I'm sorry for holding back my feelings for you."

Ino was suprised, she was just about to say something like that. She took that as her cue She turned around and kissed him, they stayed locked there for a while. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino. Unforutunatly for them...

"KIBA WHATS UP!" Naruto Shouted.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Kiba shouted back, preety close to Ino, along with the rest of the teams, each of them had run into eachother and relayed information about what had been going on. Then they traveled in a group looking for Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata. Ino broke the kiss and turned around quickly, noticing the rest of the rookie nine.

"Geez, how troublesome."

Haha READ THE HEAD NOTE! REVIEW! tell me what you think I LOVE YOU ALL! (at least the reviewers I do cuz I don't know the rest of you, SO REVIEW! so I may know you)


End file.
